


This is Not How I Was Supposed to Die

by Princess0611



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book: Eclipse, F/M, I don't want to tag anything else because spoilers, Post Newborn Battle Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0611/pseuds/Princess0611
Summary: What if Jane kept her promise when she said 'The Volturi don't give second chances.'?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	This is Not How I Was Supposed to Die

I watched the pile of newborns burn. I could see their faces disappearing into ash. They had human lives once. They had families that missed them dearly. And they would never know the truth of what happened to them. Was I ready to do that to Charlie? I looked down at the ring on my finger and remembered the promises Edward and I had made. Was that only last night? It felt like a lifetime ago. So much death and destruction had happened since. At the top of the pile was Victoria, her flaming red hair. Thank goodness this chapter was over. 

Edward pulled me close. “It’s all over now, love. You’re safe.” His beautiful golden eyes were mesmerizing. Would I ever get used to this?

I looked around at his family. My family. They had done so much for me. I loved them more than I could ever put into words. Over the past few months, I spent more and more time with them. Their house began to feel like home. Carlisle and Esme were the loving parents that I never had. Sure, Charlie and Renee loved me in their own weird ways, but they were never really there for me. Of course, they had no idea of my new life. And they would never know who I was planning on becoming. I never knew what it would be like to have siblings, and now I had four. I was slowly getting closer with all of them. Even Rosalie was coming around, and I loved Jasper dearly when he wasn’t trying to kill me. Alice and Emmett accepted me with open arms before I even fully knew what they were. And somehow I fit into their magical little world like a missing puzzle piece. Before I could express any of this, I heard more footsteps approaching. This wasn’t over. 

“Looks like we missed all the fun.” I heard a high pitched, cold voice. A chill ran down my back. I would never forget that sound. It brought me back to the day we almost lost each other in Italy. I pushed that memory down. No time to dwell on it now. 

Jane was here.

Edward stepped towards her, blocking her view of me. The rest of the family got closer to me. I was sure they could hear my heart pounding. “We handled it, Jane. You’re not needed here.” 

Alec and Felix emerged from the shadows on either side of her. “Oh, aren’t we? It looks like there is still one situation left unfinished.” All three of them turned towards me. “I believe we had made a deal, and you have not held up your end of it.” Jane smiled. “Aro would be interested to know that you’re still human.” Her red eyes flashed threateningly. 

“The date is set.” I said. The ring suddenly felt like one hundred pounds, weighing heavily on my finger. 

She shook her head. “We’ve been patient long enough. We can’t afford to make any more exemptions. You will be changed now, or die.” Jane knew Edward’s opinions on me being changed. She checked to see his reaction. Unfortunately, she got what she wanted. Jasper’s wave of calming energy wasn’t enough to hold down Edward’s fury. 

“NO!” Edward yelled. He started to run towards her, ready for a fight.

“Pain.”

I was frozen in place. I couldn’t even look away. I watched Edward keel over in agony. A scream unlike anything I had ever heard from him echoed through the meadow. My mind flashed between what was happening in front of me and the nearly identical memory of Edward and Jane in Italy. I put an arm out behind me, reaching for any of the Cullens for comfort, but I couldn’t look away from Edward. Two huge biceps came crashing down around me. 

“Don’t look, Bells. We’ll get him out of here, don’t worry.” Emmett’s strong voice did little to help me, but I leaned into him just the same. I realized that him holding me was the only thing stopping him from starting another fight, but he didn’t want to face the same fate. Even he was no match for Jane’s power. 

With Edward lying helpless on the ground, Jane spoke again. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Regardless, she’s not walking out of here alive.” She smirked. “Unless you would like Aro to join us?”

I realized that Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle were speaking to each other, too low and quick for me to hear any of it. What was going to happen to me? A tear fell down my face. Edward. 

Emmett finally released me from his bear-like grip. “Carlisle is going to change you, okay? Alice has seen it has to happen like this.” He smiled playfully at me. “You’re gonna be one of us! And we’re gonna kill some stuff together!” How did he always manage to be so lighthearted, even in times like this. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. His joy for his own strength and immortality was contagious. 

Carlisle picked me up in one smooth motion, his teeth bared. I had never seen him as a predator before. He was beautiful and threatening. It occurred to me what normal humans felt like in front of vampires. Lured in to their beauty, even in the face of death. He arched an eyebrow at me, as if waiting for me to say yes. I nodded and pushed my hair out of the way for him in consent. In the split second before it happened, Jane released Edward as she watched in fascination. She looked gleeful; Edward was furious. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. His teeth sunk deep into my throat. As the fire began to rage through me, the world around me slowed. I watched Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice hold Jasper back and then disappear into the forest as the blood ran down my neck. I felt Carlisle begin to run, Esme at his side as the flames started to move down into my chest. 

We got to the house, and Carlisle laid me down and set up the morphine. Edward was only a few seconds behind. My vision began to fade as I got lost in the burning fire, but I could hear everything.

“Carlisle, look out!” I heard Esme scream. 

He turned away from caring for me to face Edward, still raging at the recent turn of events. “You didn’t have to do that, Carlisle. We could have worked out another way.” He said dangerously. “I didn’t want this for her!” He attempted to push past Carlisle to get to me, but Carlisle stood his ground. I wondered what he wanted to do. Was it too late for him to try to suck out the venom again? Would he dare try it and go against Carlisle?

“This isn’t just about you anymore! She’s told Esme and I several times that she has wanted this, and you’re the only one who was in her way! And you are not the only one who cares for her around here.” He said darkly.

“We were supposed to be married first. We had a deal!” Edward was still shouting.

Carlisle laughed bitterly. “I may be 300 years older than you, but even I know that notion is antiquated. This is more binding than any foolish human agreement on paper. But if you would like, you can be married over and over again in this life.” He touched my hand. “Bella is a daughter to me now, and I won’t risk losing her again.” I tried to squeeze his hand unsuccessfully. My fingers were numb with pain. 

“Get out of here, Edward. Go find the others. Come back in two days and I promise she’ll be perfect.” Edward snarled one last time, but did as he was told. The inferno finally reached my heart. I felt my humanity slipping away as I was surrounded by the darkness and fire of the brightest midnight sun. 


End file.
